Broken-Hearted Christmas
by savingvenus-xo
Summary: Leo's all alone on Christmas, until the only one he wanted to be with sends him a message while he prepared to take a whiz. One Shot. Caleo. Jasper. Extract on my profile.


The red glow crept higher and higher away from the wood like an escaping prisoner who was bound to planks of wood. Yet the fire was never free; it was tied to it's life force which was the wood. The two came in a pair, or at least that's how Piper imagined it.

'Staring at it won't make it warmer,' a familiar voice said from behind her. Jason swung his leg over the backrest of the sofa and sat next to Piper, an arm wrapped casually around her shoulder. Piper always wondered how he seemed to be romantic effortlessly, whereas she, the offspring of the goddess of love, was continuously second guessing herself.

He chuckled, holding her chin up with two fingers. 'What's that look for?'

Piper turned away, attempting to play it cool next to her insanely hot boyfriend. She was so worried that he would find someone prettier and dump her straight away.

'There's no look,' she said ominously.

'Piperrrrr,' Jason whined softly, using his arm so turn her body into facing her. 'How many times do I have to say it? I _love _you. I love _you._'

Piper rolled her eyes jokily, but was melting on the inside knowing how easily he read her. 'Thank you,' she said as she snuggled into his chest.

'Any room for me?' a familiar, yet extremely annoying voice questioned. Piper opened one eye to see Leo standing in front of them with his usual cheeky grin.

'Not now. Later,' Jason mumbled sleepily, tightening his embrace on Piper which caused her stomach to flip. How hard would it be to get rid of Leo?

'Later? Okay, I'm holding you up to that, man.'

Leo stood for a few more lingering moment, but couldn't help but feel out of place. Who needs a third wheel on Christmas? Everyone was spending it with someone they love - Frank with Hazel, Percy with Annabeth, Piper with Jason. Which left Leo, something no one had thought about whilst busy making their own plans.

Leo left the room noiselessly, something he had mastered by now. He swiftly walked down the hall of one of Piper's dad's many flats which he let Piper "borrow". At the end of the hall he found the bathroom.

Leo walked in and shut the door, preparing for his business when he heard, 'Leo?'

He zipped up his trousers in record time, spinning round to see who had been spying on him. There, just in front of the sink, was an iris message.

Leo stepped closer and gasped when he saw who was sending the message, dropping the loo cleaner he was about to swing at his intruder.

'C-calypso?'

Calypso smiled as one would do to hold back tears. 'Leo...' she said, reaching out her hand but stopping herself before she broke up the message.

Leo's jaw was almost hitting the floor with awe. 'B-but how..?'

Calypso laughed shortly. 'Always amazed by how when a miracle is taking place.'

Leo finally caught himself. 'Well, you know me: the Mechanic.'

'Yes I do,' she said quietly. 'I miss you. I think of you when I look at a tool, when I put on jeans, when I think of promises...'

Leo could feel his throat closing up with the emotions he had held in for so long. Calypso seemed to be feeling the same as her eyes were just about holding back the pools of tears behind her waterline.

'I-'

'Shh,' she soothed. 'You have a lot of time, hmm? Now that you have saved the world.'

'I still stand by my promise,' he said with conviction, mostly to make himself believe.

'I know you do.' She looked up at Leo and smiled. 'Merry Christmas.'

'I-I thought you didn't know the days?'

'This iris message was a gift from the gods. They told me you had no one to share it with.'

Leo wanted to burst through the water vapour and be with Calypso once again. Yet all he managed was, 'Merry Christmas.'

Leo looked down. 'Calypso, I-'

'I know what you are going to say, Leo. But please...wait until we are together once again?'

Leo knew she was right. If he wanted to tell Calypso he loved her, if would be better in person.

'...but me too.'

It look Leo a few seconds to understand what Calypso was saying, but once he had clicked the smile couldn't be kept off either of their faces. That was until the message started breaking up.

'NO!' Calypso screeched. Another minute! Please!' She waved her arms around frantically with tears flowing down her cheeks, a scene which had Leo's heart sawn in two. He felt his own tears attempting to break through.

'Calypso! I-'

Before Leo could finish, he was once again alone in the bathroom, staring angrily at a sink. He wanted to shout and break stuff, but instead slid to the floor with wide eyes glued on the sink, just in case.

'Leo? Leo what are you -' Piper stopped as soon as she opened the door to the scene in front of her. 'What...?'

Leo didn't answer. Instead whispered, 'Merry Christmas,' into the air.


End file.
